Being Human
by Mockingfire
Summary: Ian O'shea's POV of The Host, learning what it truly means to be human. "It's not the face, but the expressions on it. It's not the voice, but what you say. It's not how you look in that body, but the things you do with it. You are beautiful."
1. Chapter 1

_**hey everyone, i thought i'd write a Host fic after seeing the film (which was brilliant!) this is Ian pov of the events of the host, following the storyline of the book (even more brilliant!) anyway the first two chapters take place while Wanda/Mel is wandering around the desert looking for the caves. **_

Chapter 1

'Ahh! Damn it Kyle!'

I heard a snigger in response, though I couldn't make out more than his hulking figure in the dim light.

'You're such a prat you know that.' I told him sitting up and wiping icy water out of my eyes, I could just about make out the empty water bottle lying on the floor between our mattresses.

'What you gonna do about it little brother.' Kyle goaded. There was a brief silence, 'I thought so' Kyle commented and rolled back over, and as he did, I tackled from behind, and in the poor light I could see the grin on my brother's face, he'd expected this and he was ready. The battle ensued, and when the door was tilted to the side, to reveal Jeb, Kyle had me in a headlock.

'You boys cut that out, or else you'll wake everyone else up and then you'd have Maggie after your necks, again.' then he added

'well, as you're up, you can help me with the mirrors.'

'But it's not even light yet!' Kyle protested.

'Should've thought about that one before, instead of acting like kids.' Jeb said,

Kyle grumbled something,

'Move it Kyle. I'll meet you both there in five minutes' Jeb told him, then turned to leave, 'and Kyle, the human population is small enough without you suffocating your brother, please try to remember that.' a trace of smile in his voice.

Kyle looked down, having forgotten that he still had me trapped. With a grin he ruffled my hair, before letting me go. Kyle sniggered as I fell face down on the floor. I glared at him brushing my clothes down.

'This isn't over' I told him.

Kyle grinned 'I'm counting on it.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my pillow at Kyle as I left, heading after Jeb. Debating how I was going to get my own back.

_**like it ? hate it? please let me know, you know where the comment box is ↓ :) thank you! :) i'll be updating soon, i'm going to do short chapters so i can update more often :) first sighting of wanda/melanie in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you for all the response (3 reviews, 4 favourites and 5 follows!) for chapter 1! :) here's the next chapter, the last one before we start on the events we see in the book :) hope you enjoy it and please review xx**

**Chapter 2**

** Ian's POV**

The three of us had finished with the mirrors by the time the other 'cave dwellers' had risen. Kyle complaining relentlessly about having not eaten yet..

'It's not even time for breakfast yet.' I reminded him.

'who cares? I'm up, so I'm hungry.' this continued until Jeb threatened to shoot him unless he quit his incessant whining.

Finally, when the others started to appear, it was a welcome site. 'alright boys' Jeb told us as Brant and Aaron grabbed two pickaxes 'you go grab some grub.'

'finally!' Kyle exclaimed, and practically ran off, calling a greeting to those he passed.

Jeb huffed 'does that boy ever think about anything 'cept his stomach?'

I laughed with a shake of my head 'Nah. He was always like this. .Maybe not this bad before all this.' I sigh slightly 'I suppose we've all just realised how important all the little things are.'

In Kyle's case it was a mixture of things, probably mostly because they'd learned to eat while there was food around. It's a distraction for him too, the one thing that could truly make him forget-even just for a moment- everything that had happened. I knew Kyle would never admit just how effected he was by it all, but I knew my brother better than anyone and I could see the pained look in his eyes when he thought no one could see.

I cleared my throat a little 'well, I'd best hurry if I want to get something, before Kyle eats everything.'

Jeb nodded, I could tell he knew what I'd been thinking.

I followed the pathway through the crops, raising a hand in greeting as I passed the others, 'Morning,'

'Morning Ian.' Wes said with a smile. Brant and Aaron both nodded a greeting.

I wove my way through the tunnels, making a stop at the river to wash, then went to the kitchen. There was still a number of people still eating.

I picked up a couple of rolls and took a seat near Kyle, who was sat over the far side of the cave listening to something Jared was saying, while chewing a roll.

I laughed as I see his piled plate 'I'm hungry' he said with a shrug, his mouth full of half chewed bread.

'Charming' I commented with a snort. Kyle just shrugged and continued tearing at the coarse bread. Jared continued '...another week, maybe two at a push, before we have to go out again. We need to decide where to get the umm... patients, from this time. One of those we picked up last time, They noticed he was gone.' I nodded recalling the radio announcement,

'It wasn't anything to worry about, the worms had stopped looking before we'd even started back here, but we'll have to make sure we don't give them any reason the think these 'disappearances' are anything else, or that they're linked. Can't be too careful.'

'Yeah, that'd give us away no doubt, it's not like they've got any kidnappers or serial killers kicking around up there anymore.' I commented.

'I wonder what they do with those people, do they use them, could they still make bad people into one of them? Or do they just throw them away, like trash...'' Kyle pondered and we all sat there in silence thinking about that horrific conundrum, until a young voice called from across the room.

'Jared!'

Jared turned towards the sound instantly, 'Hey kid, what's up?'

Jamie jogged over, a little breathless.

'Jeb says he needs to talk to you.

'What's he want?' Jared asked him, Jamie shrugged,

'dunno he wouldn't tell me. Said it was urgent though.' Jared was standing at the word urgent; that wasn't a word thrown around lightly anymore, not since they'd all truly learned how bad things could get. The word only meant one thing now, life or death.

I glanced at Kyle and he nodded, he knew what I was thinking, he always seemed to.

'We'll come with you.' I volunteered, standing in unison with Kyle. Jared looked at us for a moment, then nodded once, then looked down at Jamie. 'Where?'

'He said meet him by the look out.'

The three of us started to leave, Jared a little slightly in front. He stopped suddenly, and glanced back, I turned to see that the boy had been following us, 'no you don't kid. Lessons now.' Jamie opened his mouth to argue but seemed to realise it was pointless, he turned and walked shoulders slumped in defeat towards down the other tunnel. Without another word, we went to find Jeb.

We found Jeb waiting just inside the entrance, if he was surprised to see me and Kyle, he didn't show it. He spoke to Jared directly.

'I'm warning you now, don't do anything...reckless.'

'What are you talking about Jeb?' Jared frowned.

'It's easier to just show you, I just wasn't your word you won't do anything until we're sure. Either way.'

Looking puzzled Jared nodded, 'yeah okay.'

'Same goes for you two.' He added.

'Sure Jeb.' I assured him, 'yeah whatever' Kyle added.

'Good.' Jeb nodded, then gestured for them to follow him quietly.

We edged our way around to the concealed ledge we used as a survalence post. Jared reached it before us, just behind Jeb. I saw his eyes narrow as he scanned the area, not knowing what exactly he was looking for. He started to turn back to Jeb and ask, then something caught his eye and he froze.

'What is it Jared?' I whispered, wishing I could see.

'Oi Howe! What's going on?' Kyle hissed impatiently when there was no response, but Jared didn't show any sign of hearing, he just stared at something we couldn't see. Jared said something, but from his fixed expression I could tell we weren't supposed to hear.

'Right that's it.' Kyle huffed and crawled forward towards them, though the ledge couldn't really hide more than two people.

'Kyle!' I hiss, but he didn't listen. I waited for a few more minutes then with an exasperated sound I followed him, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.

Keeping flat against the rock, I edged to where the others where. Jared was trying to stand and Jeb and Kyle both had arm, holding him down.

'...been almost three months you can't stop me...!' He growled.

'What's going on?'

'Howe's lost it!' Kyle grunted, fighting to restrain the struggling man.

'Jared you can't. You have to wait, we can't put everyone at risk.' Jeb was saying, the voice of reason.

I peeked over the lip of the ledge and pulled back instantly. It was a girl, slim, dark haired, she was stooped slightly in exhaustion, her skin blistering in the sun. She obviously hadn't seen us, she was just walking helplessly back and forth.

'Where did she come from?'

'Its Melanie!' Jared burst out.

'Shut your face Howe or you'll get us all killed.' Kyle hissed in a low voice.

'Melanie?' I asked confused, then I processed Jared's reaction, 'Oh that Melanie.'

'But how is that possible? How did she find us?'

Jeb sighed, 'I gave her a map, she must have figured it out.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'The problem is idiot, that we don't know if she'd alone or not.' Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.'

Jared stopped struggling, he hadn't seemed to have considered that. Jeb sighed in relief, 'yer brained switched back on finally? We'll let go of you but if you make any move to get away from here I won't have a choice.' Jeb said patting his gun with a grim expression. Jared grunted in consent. Though I knew it wasn't because of the threat, we all knew a gunshot would just as quickly draw attention.

Kyle and Jeb released him and Jared slumped down in resignation.

'Mel would have died rather than lead any of them here.' Jared said quietly to Jeb.

'Yeah I know that, but we have to be sure she is still Mel.' Jeb told him. 'We'll have to wait 'till evenin' anyhow. Can't do nothin' 'till then.'

_**...now were getting toward the stuff we all know. **_

_** hope your enjoying it, :) i hope I've got everything right so far thank again and please review xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun crossed in it's arc across the sky as we sat and waited. Jared spent that time watching the figure below, his muscles tensed as he forced himself to stay put.

Kyle fetched food and water for us all when noon came. He was bored senseless, slouching against a nearby rock, dozing.

Nothing seemed to happen, the girl wandered about aimlessly, looking around searchingly for something that she didn't seem to know what it was exactly.

Then, when the sun was halfway down, the girl looked up all of a sudden like she'd heard something though we hadn't made a sound, too tired to raise a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare, she scanned the area of rock where we were watching, and as she did, the light caught her eyes, and it shone back.

Silver.

I sucked air through clenched teeth and every muscle tensed. Somewhere next to me, I heard Jared's reaction, it sounded almost like a growl, but I didn't take my eyes off that..._thing _waiting below I felt a hand on my shoulder, Jeb of course.

'Don't you do nothin' 'till I tell you.' He warned.

'But Jeb, it's not her, it's one of them!' I argued, feeling sick to the stomach.

Jeb nodded sadly, 'It would appear so. Could have been just a trick of the light, but we can't affort to have benefit of the doubt, not in this day an' age''

'Then why don't you just shoot it?'

'Cus you don't know how many more of 'em might be out there.'

I thought for a moment, looking down at the sun scorched creature. 'It looks to me like it's on its own.'

Jeb nodded, 'Yeah, but we don't know that for sure. And if she is alone, why'd she come?'

I stared at him incredulously. 'So you're gonna talk to it?'

'Call it curiosity.' He said simply.

I frowned, 'Jeb you know they don't want to talk to us.'

'Now you don' know that for sure. You ever tried having a civil conversation with one of 'em?' I opened my mouth to reply but Jeb cut across me, '_without_ there bein' some sort of firearm aimed at their heads?' I sat back, knowing it was pointless to argue with the old man, not without admitting he had a point.

I looked over to Jared; he was hunched over, forehead resting against his knees, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly back and forth.

'Jared?' I asked. He lifted his head and

'Just...deal with it. I...I just can't...' He didn't finish the sentence, instead he stood and walked back inside, He looked utterly defeated.


End file.
